Robot's Royal Kitty Cat
'Robot’s Royal Kitty Cat '''is the 57th episode of Season 32. Summary Sofia is turned into a cat by Romeo’s new and improved Animal-Metamorpho Ray, and Kwazii tries to save her while she must try to escape Robot’s grasp with only her four paws and other cat powers. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Park where at the playground, Sofia, Amaya, Greg, Izzy, and Cubby are playing on the slides and climbing rope bridge while Kwazii, Connor, and Captain Jake are playing basketball. Just then, Sofia finds a lavender purple collar with hot pink gemstones when she slid down the slide as she picks it up and her friends join her to see what she's found. Sofia thinks that it's a cat collar and tries to read the information on it, then her and her friends' eyes widened when the tag read Sofia! Something fishy was going on, and the PJ Masks are going to need Sofia's help, because with her amulet's ability that gives her the power to talk to animals, she might help them find the cat named after her, and they'll also need Kwazii to come too, since he is a cat. Later that night, the PJ Masks, Kwazii, and Sofia went out to find the cat. Catboy used his super cat ears to hear the sound of a cat meowing for help, and hoped that it wasn't coming from a walkie talkie with a cat meowing sound like last time. Using his super cat speed, Catboy ran off before either of his friends could tell him to wait a minute but he was already gone. Sofia and Kwazii decided to follow him. When Catboy stopped to look up into a tree where he heard the sound, he climbed up just when Sofia and Kwazii arrived to him help as Sofia decides to climb up with him (Catboy). But just as they were at the top of the tree, they only found a recording device with a cat meowing sound as Catboy realizes that it’s one of Romeo’s traps, they suddenly, a green ray was flying towards him and Sofia had to push him off of the tree to save Catboy, only to be zapped instead and she was falling, just as Kwazii catches her, then with his widened eyes and a gasp, Kwazii and the others could see that Sofia has turned into a cat! Sofia didn’t believe her friends at first, until she lets out a meow, realizing that her friends were right as she shouts out, “No!”, then she spots a toy mouse passing by and goes to chase it, only to be trapped in a cage! Suddenly, Robot appears, takes the collar and then removes Sofia’s Amulet of Avalor to put it around her neck. Robot coos and says to Sofia that she is so cute, just when Romeo appeared when his minion asked him if she is cute as he gives him her amulet. Inside the cage, Sofia furiously demands Romeo what he’s done to her before seeing a feather and deciding to play with it as Romeo explains that he’s turned her into a cat, but not just any cat as Robot added that she is the most cutest, sweetest, and cuddliest pink ball of cuddles ever. Then, while Robot resumed playing with cat-turned Sofia, Romeo introduces his old invention, the Animal-Metamorpho Ray, as the PJ Masks noticed it and Catboy asked him if that was the same ray gun that he used to turn him into a cat and also try to use it to turn everyone into pets to make his own zoo. With a half smile, Romeo replied that it is, only it turns people into cats instead of other animals. When Gekko asks why, Romeo gives Robot a secret look of annoyance and explains that he’d been pestering him about wanting his own pet cat again after Catboy was changed back to human form before the Animal Metamorpho Ray was destroyed, and so he thought about fixing it, and then making it turns people into cats, just for Robot to play with. And then, once everyone is turned into a cat, Romeo will take over the world as he lets out an evil laugh, but Kwazii scoffs and says that they’ll stop him and change Sofia back as he uses his super speed to grab her cage, but Robot stops him and tosses him into the bushes. As the rest of Kwazii’s friends went to help him, Romeo was about to chase them when Robot asked him if he can keep Sofia the cat. Shrugging, Romeo tells Robot that he can keep Sofia, but he’ll have to take good care of her, you know, feed her, play with her, groom her, clean up after her, then that last thought grossed Romeo out, as Robot promises that he will. Inside the cage, Sofia orders Romeo to change her back and give her back her amulet, right now. But Romeo, after promising Robot another pet cat, refuses to do so and puts the Amulet of Avalor right around his neck. And it was only a matter of time before he makes the PJ Masks and their friends into cats and adds them to Robot’s pet cat collection as he dangles cat collars in his hand and goes off to find them. Sofia’s cat ears drooped and she wished that her amulet would curse Romeo for doing bad things again, but since she freed Princess Elena from it, it hasn’t been able to curse anyone, not even her, anymore. On the other side of the park, Romeo was searching for either Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, or the PJ Masks by using his finger to pick up their scents on their footprints, then sniffing them to help him find them. The others quietly ran and hid as they could, but Romeo had some animal instincts as he was almost hot on their tails. Well, only Kwazii had a tail, but you know what I mean. Anyway, behind the Cat Car, Kwazii, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby quietly peeked out from behind just as Kwazii whispers that he’s gonna get Sofia back and he jumps out to confront Romeo, who fires another ray at him, but before it can hit him, Catboy uses his super cat speed to grab him out of the way and take him into the bushes. As the others went to join them, Catboy hisses to Kwazii what he was doing and if he wants to be another one of Robot’s pet cats for the rest of his life as Kwazii quietly retorts that he doesn’t and that he’s already a cat, so it’s possible that Romeo’s Animal Metamorpho Ray won’t affect him. With a sigh, Catboy says that they need a plan. Meanwhile, Robot was opening the cage to let Sofia out as she does so, only to escape. But when Robot shook a box of cat treats, Sofia stops when she heard them and says excitedly that she loves cat treats. Then shaking her head, Sofia realizes that she’s starting to act like a cat as she says to herself that she’s still Sofia and that she can resist a tasty treat, but unfortunately, she didn’t as her cat behavior got her back to Robot, and she pounced into his hands to eat the treat. After Sofia had finished eating, Robot rubs her under the chin, which slightly annoyed her at first, but then she began to like it and soon, she lets out a purr. With wide eyes and a frown of disgust, Kwazii stuck out his tongue and told his friends that Sofia just ate a cat treat as Izzy shouts to her if she’s okay and Sofia tells her friends to not worry for that she has a plan. Kwazii lets out a sigh of relief as he tells his friends that Sofia has a plan, but Sofia was getting so many chin rubs from Robot, that she was having a hard time coming up with one as she lets out another purr. Captain Jake flatly replied to Kwazii “You were saying?” as Kwazii’s ears drooped and said that he doesn’t understand. Then he shouts to Sofia to not worry and that they’ll find a way to change her back, just for Romeo to pop out of a bush when he heard Kwazii’s shouting and turned to see who said that, only the friends quickly hid in time before Romeo saw them. Robot didn't like the sound of that, he said to Romeo, as he told him as he said he can keep his new royal kitty cat Sofia, and Romeo rolled his eyes and replied to his robot friend that he can keep her. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Season 32 images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons